My Male Yuki Challenge
by Xejis
Summary: How would the Vampire Knight world be different if Yuki was a boy? One-shot and challenge.


**Challenge/One-shot**

_It's cold._

_**Snow.**_

_What is snow?_

_**Something that is not red.**_

* * *

I sighed as I eyed the large group of girls in front of the Moon Dorm gates. Taking a deep breath, I straightened the sash on my upper arm and jumped into the fray.

"It's past curfew! Everyone needs to get back in their dorm rooms!" I shouted as loud as I could manage trying to make myself heard over the squeals and shrieks of the girls.

Several girls close to me groaned and muttered something extremely rude in which I proceeded to scowled at them in annoyance. However, they just ignored me like all the other girls. This is what I got for trying to be polite unlike Zero who threatened and glared at them till they were so frightened they ran back to their dorms in fear. At least Zero's method worked.

Maybe I should introduce myself.

My name is Yuki Cross. I'm a first year prefect in the Day Class.

What is the Day class you ask? Well it is part of Cross Academy, which is a private school separated into two classes. The Day class and the Night Class. Obviously the Day class attends classes during the day and the Night class at night. Unfortunately class change is always a nightmare, for me at least. You see all the girls are simply enamored by the Night Class boys because of their looks.

I tried pushing back the girls from crowding around the gate to no avail. They were like a wave and just kept pushing back. I slouched in defeat when I heard the telltale creak of the giant gate opening. I failed again.

The chaos that followed was something I completely blame on Aidou, because of his annoying flirtatious attitude the girls screamed and charged like a herd of elephants trying to gain his attention. I was knocked to the ground and I groaned as my head met the pavement in a painful manner. Jerking up I touched my throbbing forehead, before sighing in relief.

No blood.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention.

The Night Class isn't just a group of annoyingly beautiful students. In actuality every one of them is…

A vampire.

I got to my feet slowly and watched as they seemed to float past, none of them paying a bit of attention to me. My eyes drifted unconsciously to a certain brunet.

Kaname Kuran.

Years ago he saved my life from a bad vampire. That was my first memory. To me it was very important, but to him it apparently wasn't. He never even acknowledged me since that day he saved me and brought me to Kaien Cross who later adopted me. I frowned and looked at the ground.

A hand ruffled my hair and I looked up at the other Prefect in this academy. He was looking at me with a raised eye brow. I scowled and punched him on the arm.

"You're late, Zero!"

* * *

Okay well there you go. It's just a short little one-shot, but I think it makes a good example. Now on with the challenge! This idea has wormed its way into my brain and won't leave me alone. I don't really have the time to start another fic. So I thought: 'Well why don't I challenge others to try it out?'

So here's my challenge rules:

-Write a story with Yuki as a boy. (You can also change other characters genders if you want too.)

*Optional* Kaname doesn't know that Yuki is his brother,because Juri erased everyone's memory of Yuki and Kaname just saved him because he was upset with the loss of his family and was in a generous mood. (I think this would add tension and some drama since we all know Kaname's a bit of a jerk and doesn't pay the slightest attention to anyone he's not interested in or doesn't care about.)

- Just because Yuki's male in this fic doesn't automatically make him a superspecialawesume fighter/ having a huge personality change. (Honestly I think he'd have the same caring, slightly naïve personality. I figured he'd be slightly more annoyed at the Night Class since he's a guy and none of the girls fawn over him like that. He'd also be a bit stronger than girl Yuki, but not as strong as Zero. But that's just my opinion you can write him however you want as long as he's not extremely out of character.)

- I don't care how long you make it. It could be a one-shot or a full blown story.

- You can do whatever you want as far as the couples go. I don't even care if it's yaoi or not. I just don't want explicit sex scenes be it yaoi or straight.

- Have fun!

Shoot me a pm if you plan to take this challenge and let me know when you post the first chapter. I can't wait! :)


End file.
